Gregory Leary
Gregory Leary is one of the main protagonists turned main antagonists of the Hyraaq Tobit series of Creepypasta stories by Banning Kellum. Gregory has only recently become a major antagonist, so, warning, spoilers follow. Origins Gregory and Trevor always had a rough relationship with their father who was a constable in New Scotland Yard. One night in the 1890s when their father was fighting the Faithful (sorcerers in goat masks who were the priests of Tobit himself) in the streets of London, their father got murdered by one of the Faithful, and the brothers became aware of the dark magic of the city of Delphia that threatened the world. Biography Tobit The Bleeding Sky Gregory first appears as a menacing man wearing one of the goat masks, and he sends his brother Trevor in the same costume to thrash up Clair Nobles' laboratory and vandalizes her computers, destroying her work, and thus hoping to stop the Sisters from tracking her down. Trevor is successful but when he does bump into Clair, he cannot in all conscious kill her. Gregory is furious with his younger brother for this and he fiercely berates him. This causes a rift in their relationship which only enlarges as the story progresses. [[w:c:creepypasta:Tobit: Blood and Obligations|Tobit: Blood and Obligations Gregory returns in this segment and he is arguing with his brother Trevor over family matters. Gregory goes back to the time when he finally tells Trevor about Tobit and his magic. Gregory is more pissed off than ever that Trevor just wants a peaceful life, when all Gregory wants is fame and excitement. Tobit: Brothers and Sisters] When Gregory finds that he bears the weight of his father's last moments and that his brother Trevor is of no use, they take action into their own hands and journey to London to get fake passports and then they journey to New Orleans, which is where Clair is destined. The Sisters of Tobit have landed in New Orleans and they are also in the lookout for the group. In his hotel room with Trevor, Gregory is visited by a mysterious illness which causes his brother to fall comatose and unresponsive, yet in perfectly good health. An old priest named Father Madison walks out of nowhere and expresses his wish to help because he hates the Sisters and their leader Tabitha, so he claims. Gregory asks what Father Madison wants from him, Madison says he will reward him and his bother, if Trevor likes the idea. Father Madison says he will convert them both to the ways of Tobit and gives Gregory an amulet he claims will teleport him into the bedroom where Clair is being held. Gregory now has an impossible choice, and a life changing one, to stay on the side of morality and light, or enter a world of lawless darkness. Unfortunately, Gregory is always a man of action, and he chooses the latter. He shakes his brother awake once Father Madison has vanished, and he explains what has transpired. Trevor is furious, naturally, for not even being invited to join the conversation, and figures that Madison naturally chose Gregory rather than him. The two brothers argue one last time then they split up forever. Gregory uses the amulet successfully, teleports into the destination, yet he finds w:c:hero:Derrick Reynolds instead, being threatened by Lacy Suzino, the youngest Sister. Gregory is so sadistic he even listens to the conversation and realizes that Lacy is just flirting rather than threatening Derrick, and Gregory even shoots a defenceless Lacy before she can even use her knife. Wen Derrick is freed by Gregory, he is naturally confused, but Gregory tells him to get out of there. Derrick beats a hasty retreat. Tobit: The Champion Rises Gregory successfully tries on the amulet again and he materializes in Delphia itself. A strange man, Mr. Pinkerton introduces himself and welcomes Gregory to the city with overwhelming fake politeness. Gregory knows there is a game here and he plays along with it. Gregory is given a tour of Delphia, and he even gets to meet Tabitha. He takes a liking to her and she to him. Gregory is treated very well for a captive of Delphia, and despite his protests he is a captive, Mr. Pinkerton tells him otherwise, that he is their guest now. Pinkerton offers Gregory whatever he wants in exchange for the services to Tobit, and to his surprise, Gregory eagerly accepts. The Unwashed group, Clive and Emily, are eavesdropping and they know Gregory is here and is chatting well with Pinkerton. When Tabitha comes, they slip away. In a humorous side note, Gregory finds the house of his uncle, who has not been out of Delphia since 1880. So when Gregory tells his uncle, Brandon, of the terrible changes in the world including both World Wars, Brandon says the world always sucked which is why he came here. Brandon tells Gregory he needs to stop getting off his high horse and think about other people than himself. Gregory however asks about happenings in Delphia and Brandon unknowingly betrays the Unwashed resistance by giving their details and physical appearance to Gregory, who later uses this information nefariously. At the congregation that evening, when Father Madison asks captive Timothy VanBuren, a Marine soldier (who was last amongst normal humans in 1920) to repent or be "harvested" by the citizens of Delphia. Father Madison is amazed by Timothy initially appearing to repent, then he shouts "FUCK TOBIT!" to the sky, and when no retribution comes, Timothy expresses that all religion is crap. Angered, Madison resumes his ritual, but then Timothy asks who here has any objections, Gregory yells "I DO!" and appears to be saving Timothy by asking if its true that the Grand Magnus killed his father. Timothy confirms this, and Gregory immediately shoots Father Lance Madison dead in a dramatic fashion. He strikes him three times and he finally dies. Gregory then takes up arms in the stunned and angry silence, and takes Madison's place as Grand Magnus of the church of Tobit! His first act is to order the Unwashed agents immediately arrested. The evil Gregory dismisses his horrified uncle Brandon and hopes that the guards will torture the resistance prisoners. With the Unwashed leaders and Timothy locked up in the dungeons, Gregory is visited by a half-naked Tabitha, who seduces him and they have the best night's sex Gregory ever had. In his evil victory, Gregory later reflects how his life has changed for the better. Personality Gregory Leary was a cowardly, cold, calculating, lustful man who only thought of himself and would sell out his own friends and enemies for power. Empowered by the evil dark magic of Hyraaq Tobit, he changed from fighting King Tobit to serving him, effectively becoming his avatar, and Gregory now believed that with Delphia under his control nothing would stop him. However, it is suspected Pinkerton ordered Gregory to kill Father Madison deliberately, and the real villain is Pinkerton and that Gregory, no matter how vile, is just a pawn, similar to Kylo Ren] and Supreme Leader Snoke. Trivia *The scene where Gregory kills Father Madison in the ninth story is very similar to Kylo Ren killing Han Solo. Category:Brother of hero Category:Sorcerers Category:Usurper Category:Male Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Traitor Category:Complete Monster Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Lustful Villains Category:In love villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Power Hungry Category:Empowered Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Trap Master Category:Child-Abusers Category:Serial Killers Category:Brutes Category:Greedy Villains Category:Provoker Category:Recurring villain Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Teleporters Category:Leader